


Ninjago One-Shots

by LoserQueenBee



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserQueenBee/pseuds/LoserQueenBee
Summary: Just one shots for the ninjago fandom
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane, Cole/OC, Cole/Vania (Ninjago), Harumi/Nya (Ninjago), Jay/OC, Kai/OC, Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Kai/Zane (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon/Harumi, Lloyd Garmadon/Morro, Lloyd/oc, Ninja/Oc(s), Nya/Jay Walker, Nya/Oc, Nya/P.I.X.A.L. (Ninjago), Nya/P.I.X.A.L./Skylor (Ninjago), Nya/Skylor (Ninjago), P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago), Zane/Oc
Comments: 67
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Info

This is a book of ninjago one shots! I take requests and such.

So.. Send in ships and what type you would want them to be


	2. Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small argument between both the master of lightning and the master of earth

Ship: Bruiseshipping

Requested by: Axis 

“What the hell is wrong with you!? If you didn’t stop talking for once our mission wouldn’t have failed!” The taller male yelled as he stared at the shorter brunette “Don’t blame this on me it was your fault to!” the brunette started trying his hardest not to cry. 

“It’s like you wanted us to get caught!” The male snapped and ran his fingers through his black hair frustrated with him. Tears slowly began to build in his electric blue eyes, “Well I’m sorry that I messed up.. I’m sorry that I can’t keep my mouth shut” the brunette whispered and felt tears rushing down his face. Before the other male could say or do anything he ran off and towards their shared bedroom. 

The male stood there for a moment and rubbed his head, he didn’t know what else to say, unable to think straight. The brunette curled up in bed as felt tears rush down his face, he curled up in bed underneath the comforter. He didn’t want to move, he felt hurt and betrayed by his own lover.

~Skippy~

It has been 20 minutes since their argument. 

The male stood in the kitchen as he made his boyfriend a snack, he wasn’t going to lie to himself he felt terrible for what he said to his partner. He opened the bag of blue gummy sharks and poured them into the bowl as it mixed with the other blue sweets. He picked it up and walked to the room. 

The brunette had fallen asleep in bed, his cheeks a bit red with tear stains on his face. He shifted yawning as he curled up in bed. The door slowly creaked opened as his boyfriend stepped in. “Bluebell?” the male questioned, he let out a small sigh seeing him asleep, He walked over and placed the bowl down on the counter “Bluebell wake up” he said softly worried about him.

Jay shifted whining slightly when he heard his boyfriend voice “no you’re mean” he muttered half asleep. Cole frowned and thought for a moment “Baby.. I got you some candy, you’re favorite” he muttered getting on the bed, as it dipped slightly causing the brunette to just whine more by the movement. “Bluebell I’m so sorry for what happened.. I didn’t mean it at all, I was just.. Angry and had no right to say that” Cole said placing a hand on his cheek rubbing it slightly, Jay went silent for a moment opening his eyes “get under the blankets..I wanna cuddle” he muttered. Cole nodded and moved to get under the blankets as well, he wrapped an arm around him pulling him close.

“I’m sorry Rocky” Jay muttered and leaned his head against him, Cole rubbed his back “no no it wasn’t your fault don’t even apologize” he told him and kissed the top of his head “now take a nap.. We can eat the candy together later”. Jay looked at him and thought for a moment “No you’re gonna watch me it eat you’re in the dog house mister” he stated, frowning at him a bit. Cole sighed “Okay okay blue”

After that argument, Cole and Jay knew to just sit and talk so no one was hurt by each other's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the ending wasn't super good I had a small blank!
> 
> I hope you guys are staying safe!  
> Have a good day/night or evening!


	3. Perfect Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're my perfect match, I don't need a machine to tell me you're my perfect match"

Ship: Technoshipping

Requested: Ashley Young 

He watched as the boy in blue stood watching his best friend and girlfriend hug, he knew about that machine that showed you your perfect match the one created by the famous Cryus Borg. He felt the energy was off with the shorter male, he frowned watching him force a small smile knowing. 

The brunette felt sick to sick his stomach.. Was he not enough for the woman? He excused himself heartbroken, he walked away holding back the tears that threatened to fall. The white hair male wanted to stop him, to embrace him and tell him it was okay. He looked over at his two teammates and frowned slightly “Nya.. you should break it off Jay.. You’re causing him so much pain how do you not see it?” he questioned and frowned. 

Nya let go of the taller bigger male and looked over at the master of ice “Me and Cole are just friends Zane there’s nothing between us” she stated glancing at the male next to her for a moment. Cole frowned and sighed “Look I’ll talk with Jay, it was just a stupid machine.. Me and Nya can’t be a perfect match” he added and rubbed the back of his neck. Zane folded his arms over his chest “Not to sound rude or anything, but Jay deserves better then this, and Cole I don’t think he would want to hear from you” he said disappointment clear in his voice. Cole sighed “Zane.. do you love Jay?” he asked tilting his head.

Zane cheeks lit up slightly, becoming a light glowing blue “I..I do..” he muttered. “Then go talk to him.. And I’ll..I’ll end it today” Nya said and sighed knowing the nindorid was just right as usual. 

The nindorid stood there for a moment before turning and walking to the directon the boy in blue went. He continued to head in that direction “Jay!” he called out, soon starting to jog a bit. Jay stopped hearing his teammate voice, he wiped his eyes with his sleeves and turned to see what he wanted. Zane ran up to him, he wrapped his arms around the smaller male waist pulling him in. He pressed his lips against the male lips, and pulled away “Jay I love you.. And I don’t need a machine to tell me that you’re my perfect match, Nya messed up and you desvere so much better bunny” he confessed. 

Jay cheeks became a dark red, as he wrapped felt tears starting to run down his cheeks “Zane.. I..I love you too” he whispered feeling as if he was unable to speak. Zane smiled pressing his lips against the brunettes lips, before lifting him off the ground and spun him around. Jay giggle against his lips, he wrapped his arms around his neck feeling happy.. He had someone who loved him, that actually loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy! <3
> 
> Stay safe!  
> Have a good day/night/evening!


	4. I'm So Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixal just loves her nindroid

Ship: Pixane

Request: pixar_was_my_childhood

She couldn’t help but smile watching her lover wear his fodera once again, making that same annoying dective voice. They finished the mission but was he really gonna keep this up? 

“Zane..” The woman said and crossed her arms. Zane acted as if he couldn’t hear her for a moment just narrorting everything he was doing, using the same accent. She sighed “Dective Zane” she said louder. The male looked over and smiled at her “oh Pixal my beautiful partner, who shines brighter then the sun” he chirped. Pixal stood there, her cheeks now a light blue “I question why I love you sometimes” 

Zane smiled and stepped closer to her, he placed a hand on her hip “That is a mystery only you can solve my love” he stated and winked. Pixal thought for a moment “I’m so into you” she muttered and grabbed his fadora, leaning up to kiss him. 

Though he could be abit annoying sometimes, she loved him no matter what happened. She was just happy that he was happy and that’s all she ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a bit short!
> 
> Stay safe!  
> Have a good day/night/evening!


	5. Tiger Widow Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting yelled at isn't fun

Ship: Bruise (Cole/Fem! Jay)

Requested: Ashley Young

She felt terrible.. 

All the comments, getting yelled at on top of that and now she had to go inside a cave with a spider out of all things! The brunette held the empty jar “Guys I can’t do it. I really can’t” she said her voice shaking. The male stood and looked at his teammates “Yeah..Yeah bluebell..” he reached to take the jar from her. 

“Hold on Cole! It was her fault that the dijn is loose! Shouldn’t she go and get it?” The other woman asked, her ocean blue eyes filled with rage. The girl in blue frowned and held the jar close to her “no..no you’re right Nya..” she said and frowned. Cole looked at Nya “she’s scared! Look she accidentally did that! She wasn’t thinking straight at all!” he stated glaring at the woman. Nya frowned and snatched the jar from Jay. Jay watched just happy she wasn’t going to be the one to go in the cave and get the venom not her name that would most likely be on a tombstone knowing her own luck. 

Cole wrapped an arm around Jay's waist pulling her close. The blonde stood there “I’m just glad I’m not a part of this..” he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short! I kinda just blanked a bit


	6. You're Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short people problems

Ship: Cole/ Male! Vania

Requested: a_really_good_idea_for_a_username

He hated his height.. He hated how he couldn’t reach anything and the fact his boyfriend would tease him about it oh how it got him annoyed and pouty. 

The young male stood on his tippy toes as he had the cabinet open trying to get the white cat coffee cup that he just loved, he wanted to make himself coffee with well whipped cream and make it aesthetically pleasing to the eye. 

Meanwhile, the male with black hair smirked as he watched the shorter oranged hair male. He leaned against the door frame watching him jump and down, “Son of ugh!” the shorter male whined stomping his feet slightly’ “Woah babe calm down Chompy doesn’t need to hear such foul language” The taller male joked, he watched as his boyfriend jumped back.

“Don’t scare me like that! You know now you get my favorite cup” He said and pointed to the shelf pouting slightly. Cole smiled and walked over, he went into the cabinet and grabbed the white cat coffee cup “happy my prince?” he questioned holding it out to him. Vania smiled and took it from him, he stood on his tippy toes and kissed the male cheek “Yes I’m happy now” he chirped. He placed the cup down and closed the cabinet door before going to get what he needed

“You know.. You’re short” Cole said bluntly and crossed his arms. Vania turned and glared at the male “Chompy is taking your spot in bed now”  
Well.. Vania wasn’t kidding that night he was just being petty only for him to get up in the middle of night to go lay on top of him in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are having a good day/night/evening


	7. Just Call me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Zane on another case!

Ship: Techno (Zane/Fem! Jay)

Requested: Ashley Young 

The door opened.. The little bell on top rang.

His ice blue eyes scanned the small cafe taking in the scent of fresh coffee and baked goods. He looked, as a small tint of red dusted his cheeks, in front of the register a young woman stood there. 

She had curled brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail, her bangs in her face, she had freckles all over her face, her skin was ivory and looked soft.. Scars on her hand, she looked up as she smiled “hi! Welcome to the dragon cafe!” she chirped. He felt his heart stop for a moment hearing her voice, it sounded like honey to his ears. 

He smiled and walked to the register and tipped his hat to her “Good day to you ma’am” he said and smiled, he glanced at her name tag for a moment reading her name. “What can I get you?” She asked smiling, he snapped out of his thoughts “A cup of green tea please” he answered and smiled at her. She nodded “Would like honey added into it? For you it's on the house” she offered, unable to stop smiling. 

“Oh? Well in that case I would love some.. But may I ask why?” He wasn’t complaining at all but was extremely curious “I’ve read your articles! You and your partner Pixal? Its extremely fascinating” She answered “The famous ninjago detective Zane” 

Zane couldn’t stop smiling “well.. Princess.. If you ever need help.. Or wanna talk well here’s my card” he reached into his pocket of his tanned trench coat pulling out his wallet, he opened it and grabbed a business card holding it out to her. “I would love to get to know you as well you are beautiful and well.. Clearly intelligent” He added. The brunette stood there and grabbed the card from him, her cheeks now pink “well.. I..” she had no words. 

He smiled, and also took some cash out before placing it in the tip jar with a small. 

Gosh.. Wasn’t it Jay lucky day..? She knew she was gonna have to call him but maybe after work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope everyone is having a good day/night/evening!
> 
> If anyone ever wanted to talk,rp or whatever just message me on my instagram!
> 
> @i_like_bubblegum_pink


	8. Nightmares are just terrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares aren't fun

Ship: n/a

Requested: n/a

“Am I really that pathetic..? Oh my god” the woman began to laugh her eyes a dark blood red. She watched as the brunette pushed herself back, her gloved hand holding her side as red slowly soaked through her pink gi top. 

The woman walked forward, the blade in her hand covered with the other woman's blood. “Awe.. is the baby gonna cry?” she taunted, as a smirk appeared on her sickly pale skin. The brunette kept pushing herself away ignoring the pain in her side, trying to hold back the tears falling down her face. 

“Come on Selene! Let’s have fun before I end you” She chirped and stepped forward, Selene kept pushing herself back whimpering slightly as her back hit the cold brick wall terror in her eyes. 

But just before the woman got to her, the brunette shot up screaming as her eyes began to glow a silver everything in her room that wasn’t nailed down floated. Tears ran down her skin as her eyes stopped glowing everything slamming down onto the floor. 

Her hand went to her side shaking as she looked around crying “It..It was just a dream..” she whispered and laid back down. 

She closed her eyes once again.. 

Selene never had that dream again.. She was just confused on why she had it in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just kinda some info on my oc I might just do a thing on info for her!
> 
> I hope everyone is safe!  
> Have a good day/night/evening!


	9. I don't wanna be the bad guy anymore

Ship: Morro/Lloyd

Requested: Jasmilliea

The blonde stood there panting as he held his sword, his hoodie ripped and covered in dirt as he stared at the ghostly male on the ground. “Stop this right now” he demanded his hands shaking gripping onto the sword tightly. The male stared up at him as he held the blue crystal trying his hardest to not cry. 

“You..You don’t understand what it’s like to be hated, to be alone!” He stated glaring at the boy in green. The blonde frowned, slowly lowering his sword, “Morro..I do.. I understand.. Before I met the ninja I thought I was just.. Hated for being Garmadon son.. I understand so much” he said softly and lowered his sword all the way. He knew that feeling all to well.. He dropped the sword and knelt down in front of him.

Morro frowned “You didn’t die alone!” he snapped, feeling himself close to just breaking more. The blonde reached and placed a hand on his knee “Morro.. You don’t have to do this.. Just..just give me the crystal and we can just.. Leave this all behind” he stated keeping his voice soft. Morro looked at it then at the blonde again, he held it out to him “I don’t wanna be the bad guy anymore” he whispered. 

Lloyd smiled softly taking it from him, “look.. You don’t need to do this anymore.. Lets just end this..” he stood up holding the crystal and smiled, he held his other hand out to him. Morro stared before standing up himself, “I..Thank you lloyd”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day/night/evening


	10. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah

Hi!  
Its me Queen, I am currently looking for a co-writer because I do wanna update this but school does take up a lot of my time! So if anyone wants to, just message me send or send a piece of writing you did and I will!


	11. Be my queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being evil is fun

Ship: Kailor

Requested: urfavsimp11

Her heart pounded as she stood staring at the brunette who waved the snake staff around, his eyes glowing a bright red. This wasn’t supposed to end like this, he was supposed to destroy the crystal on the serpent staff and bring everyone's powers back. 

She had stalled enough for the red ninja teammates to hurry and get out of there, she wanted to run but the concern for the brunette just overwhelmed her. 

“Skylor.. You can be my queen.. Rule beside me! Get rid of the green ninja and everyone else!” The male chirped as he stepped closer to her, Skylor backed away “No.. This isn’t you, it's the staff! Now drop it” she demanded slowly getting into a fighting position. 

The brunette frowned and stepped towards her “We can rule together.. Please princess” he begged, she didn’t know what to do.. Or if she should even do it, there were people’s lives at risk including her own fathers but on the other hand taking over the world with the fire ninja did seem better. 

Skylor took a deep breath and stepped towards him “I will be your queen.. But we’re going to be equal” she stated. His glowing red eyes widen in happiness “Of course! Me and You will rule and no will stop us!”

And those words were true, they took over ninjago and everything there. Everyone feared them, and they were just happy to be with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah  
> Sorry this took forever! I had lost motivation for while and have been battling a few personal things but I am back!
> 
> I hope you guys have a great day/night/evening


End file.
